


Ice Sucks

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Emergency room, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Both Theo and Philip end up in the emergency room on Christmas Eve because of ice related injuries.





	Ice Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. It's Christmas Eve and we're both in the ER

            The emergency room of the small town in upstate New York was quiet. Philip was holding one of his grandmother’s dishcloths over his nose. Fortunately, his nose had stopped bleeding but he didn’t want to take any chances. His eyes scanned the room curiously and he noticed another person in the emergency room.

            She was on her phone and had her foot wrapped in some ace bandages. She glanced up and smiled slightly when she met eyes with Philip.

            Philip smiled back. “Broken ankle?” He guessed.

            “High heels and ice don’t really mix well.”

            “Dang, that ice was out to get us this year, huh?” He chuckled.

            “Did you break your nose?” She asked.

            “My mom seems to think so. It certainly feels like it too.” He shrugged. “I fell while playing hockey with my siblings.” He explained.

            She winced sympathetically. “Not the best day to break a bone.”

            “I know, I had to convince my family I was okay to get here alone. I didn’t want to interrupt their holiday.”

            “Same.” She agreed. “I’m…”

            “Theo?” A nurse called her in.

            Philip stood up and offered an arm to help the young woman up so she didn’t have to rest too much weight on her foot. “I’m Philip Hamilton.” He said so she could look him up later on social media. “Hope you heal quickly.” He smiled.

            Theo felt more than thankful that she had ended up in the emergency room that Christmas Eve.


End file.
